The present invention relates to the construction industry and more specifically to the formation of a trench with grates or solid covers. The present invention includes an assembly for forming the trench with grates or solid covers and a novel two or more piece removable pre-shaped trench form which acts both as a male/female connecting system joining one form securely to another while at the same time simplifying the removal of the form after the material surrounding the two or more piece form has hardened.
In the prior art, a single piece pre-shaped form with a frame was used to form a trench with grates or solid covers. To form a relatively long trench, multiple trench form assemblies were laid in contiguous alignment end-to-end. Tape was placed at the adjacent ends so as to prevent upward seepage of concrete when the concrete or other material was poured into the trench and to connect one form to another. The use of tape did not provide adequate stabilization to prevent one form from getting out of alignment with another. The lack of adequate stabilization from form to form caused the system to come unconnected during the installation of the forms or to become misaligned during the pouring of the concrete.
In the prior art, the removal of the single piece trench form was very difficult due to the pressure of the surrounding concrete or other material which held the trench form very tightly in place. One would have to take the single piece trench form out in individual, small pieces; or, in some instances, by pulling on a wire or wires or re-rod embedded in the lower surfaces of the mold, thereby tearing through the mold to the top surface. This became a time consuming and frustrating procedure.
It can be seen that the prior system does not allow each trench form to be easily and economically connected to the next in such a way to strengthen the system as a whole so that it may be laid for great distances. It can also be seen in that the method for removal of the single pre-formed form is frequently very difficult. The prior art system results in less than optimal form stability during the pouring of the concrete or other surrounding material and additional time is frequently required in the removal of the single pre-formed trench mold.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method for connecting one form to another form.
There exists a need for improving stabilization of the entire trench form while in place, so not to get one trench form out of alignment with one another adjacent trench form.
There further exists a need for an improved method for removal of a pre-shaped trench form.